Seeing You Again
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Dawn finds out about Scott framing B. She goes into the forest to think things over, but ends up accidentally reuniting with someone. B/Dawn OneShot


Scott was happily walking towards the confessional. Finally, B was gone! Scott's ultimate plan of winning the show was slowly working. Now that Scott had no threats, he would be able to come up with all the plans for his team during challenges.

Scott entered the confessional and smiled evilly at the camera.

"Now that B's gone, no one can interfere with my plan. One by one, I'll make sure each of those losers, otherwise known as my teammates, will be eliminated. After that I will be the only one left then I can dominate everyone else. I will win this! Manipulating my team into thinking B hated them was very simple. I wonder who should go next? I know! That creepy nature girl. She gives me the creeps."

Inside her cabin, Dawn was meditating. She was thinking about B.

"How could B do this to us? I thought he was a good person. I sensed it in him!" Thought the moon child.

Dawn opened her eyes. She said to herself, "I wonder if Scott knows more about B's treachery. I better go find him."

Dawn walked to the other side of the cabin. She knocked on the door. Sam answered. "Hey Dawn. What's up?"

"Greetings Sam. Have you seen Scott?"

"Uh, no. He should be around here somewhere, though."

"Thanks."

Dawn continued her search for Scott since she felt needed to know more about B. As she walked by the confessional, Dawn heard Scott's voice. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. All she heard was, "Manipulating my team into thinking B hated them was very simple. I wonder who should go next? I know! That creepy nature girl. She gives me the creeps."

Dawn gasped and said to herself, "Scott lied to us? I knew I sensed something was wrong with him but I didn't want to believe it."

She ran into the forest and sat on a log. Her heart was broken, not because of Scott's treachery, but because of B being unfairly kicked off.

"I knew B was a good person. Oh B, you didn't deserve this."

Suddenly, Dawn heard footsteps behind her. She thought it was possibly one of the creatures that lived in the woods.

"Hello little creature. I'm sorry that I intruded your home. I just needed a place to think. Would you like to..."

As she turned around, Dawn saw that it wasn't an animal's footsteps she heard.

It was B's footsteps.

The nature girl's eyes widened and a smile crept upon her face.

"B!"

She ran to the tall teenager and hugged him. B smiled and hugged back. As Dawn let go, she looked up at B and said, "I know everything now. You're not the bad guy, Scott is. Oh how I wish I wouldn't have voted for you. I should've known the whole time that Scott was an evil person. I'm so sorry, B."

Dawn hung her head in shame and let a few tears roll down her face. B placed his hand beneath Dawn's chin and gently lifted her head. A simple smile on his face made Dawn believe that he forgave her.

B was about to speak, till Dawn placed her pointer finger on his lips. "No words are needed, friend. I can see you have forgiven me."

Still having his hand under Dawn's chin, B's face started leaning towards Dawn's. Dawn knew of B's intentions and immediately blushed. Their lips drew closer and closer until they heard Chris' voice on the PA speakers.

"Everyone to the Mess Hall for dinner. Immediately! Wouldn't want to keep Chef waiting."

Dawn stepped back, still blushing, and said, "I..um..I guess I'd better go. You better go too. Chris doesn't allow anyone to come back to the island, remember?"

B looked down at the ground and frowned. Dawn held his face in her hands and said, "I know we'll meet again soon."

As Dawn walked away, B grabbed Dawn's hand. The expression on his face was a sad one. Dawn could tell he didn't want her to leave.

"I must go. I'm sorry."

B grabbed her hand when Dawn tried walking away once more. The silent genius then quickly grabbed Dawn's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed. The kiss lasted for a mere minute. As their lips parted, both teens frowned.

"I hope to see you again soon, B."

B nodded in agreement and held her hand once more. He kissed the top of it and smiled. Dawn smiled back, but frowned as she watched B walk away. The silent genius turned around, gave Dawn a quick smile and a wink, then continued walking away. Dawn stood and watched her lover walk away from her. Her heart felt heavy and she felt like she wanted to cry.

That night, Dawn had difficulties sleeping. What if she didn't get to see him again? The thought of not seeing the only boy she's ever had feelings for broke her heart.

One thought helped her fall asleep that night, though. That thought was that she knew B was thinking about her just like she was thinking about him.

She sensed he was.


End file.
